


Better

by Servena



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Gen, Homosexuality, Power Dynamics, Protectiveness, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: Spartacus watched from the corner of the room as Gnaeus‘ grip on Pietros‘ arm tightened, sure to leave another bruise on the boy.





	Better

Spartacus watched from the corner of the room as Gnaeus‘ grip on Pietros‘ arm tightened, sure to leave another bruise on the boy. He set his mug down on the table with more force than necessary, spilling wine over his hand. Feeling Varro’s gaze on him, he said: “Pietros. Come over here, I need to talk to you.”

The boy moved to rose, only to be held back by Gnaueus strong hands. “We are not done yet.”

“Pietros.” Spartacus’ voice grew louder and he the conversations around them faded as attention turned towards this new power struggle. “NOW.”

Pietros managed to slid from Gnaeus’ grip, but the other gladiator rose with him, turning to the man who would wrench away his toy.

Spartacus didn’t get up. Instead he fixed Gnaeus with as firm a gaze as he could manage. “Is there a problem?”

For a moment nobody moved or spoke. Then Gnaeus spit out onto the floor and sat back down. “Keep the whore. He is of little worth to me.”

Spartacus made space on the bench so Pietros could sit down beside him. This close he could now make out every scratch and bruise marring the younger man’s face and he felt anger welling up inside of him again.

“You wanted to talk to me?” Pietros asked, evading his attentive gaze.

“No.” Spartacus picked up his mug again. “Just stay here a little while.”

Pietros looked confused for a moment, before bowing his head and mumbling “Thank you.”

Spartacus took a sip of wine before turning his attention back to him. “Stay at my side, if that is something you’d favor. I would protect you against the likes of him.”

Pietros’ face lit up. “I would like that.”

Spartacus nodded. “Then it is done.” He poured a second mug of wine and handed it to the other.

Pietros took a big sip and then said: “If I can be of service to you…”

Spartacus smiled. “No offense to you, but I do not favor the company of men in such a fashion.”

Pietros tilted his head. “Then… why?”

Spartacus stayed silent for a moment. “Because you deserve better.” He looked out into the room. “We all do.”


End file.
